psyopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
'Nick Scryer - American Psi Ops Program' NATIONALITY: American AGE: ' 34 '''HEIGHT: ' 6' 'WEIGHT: ' 165 Lbs. 'BLOODTYPE: ' AB '''PSI SPECIALTY Nick becomes proficient at nearly all of the PSI Powers, including Remote and Aura Viewing, Mind Drain, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and Mind Control. Nick's power may be so strong that he can see erratic glimpses of the future. PERSONALITY Nick is a no-nonsense fighting man often regarded as the best at what he does. He is a man driven by duty and loyalty to his nation and comrades. DETAILED BACKGROUND A solid leader with a distinguished fighting record in the Gulf War, Nick now helps the United States Anti Terror Corps lead the fight against the enemies of freedom.However, when Nick is captured by the terrorist organization known as the Movement, his true past comes back to haunt him. He learns that the life he knows is a lie, a set of memories implanted to bury his true self and his true powers. In reality a battle field head wound sent Nick home from the Gulf War with strange visions that he could not explain. Nick's injury seemed to have opened up PSI powers and insights that had previously remained dormant. When his story was brought to the attention of individuals within the military he was subsequently recruited into an organization called Project Mindgate. Here potential candidates were trained to cultivate and use their budding PSI powers to help spy on the enemies of the US. Nick emerged as Mindgate's most powerful agent in the international game of cloak and dagger. But the days of the Cold War were far behind. Soon after the fall of the Soviet Union controversial projects such as Mindgate were terminated amidst public scandal. Nick followed several of the core members into an elite underground government organization simply codenamed Mindgate II. Away from public scrutiny the agents of Mindgate continued to fight for freedom against the new enemy: Terrorism. Chosen for a top-secret mission to infiltrate the growing terrorist threat known as the Movement, Nick was temporarily brain wiped. This mental memory shield was used to bury his memories and powers and get him past Movement PSI probes, the detectors that are used to find undercover PSI agents. This new set of memories was meant to fade soon after infiltration, but something has gone wrong and Nick's true memories are not returning as quickly as they should Now Nick must escape his captors and struggle against the powerful PSI agents of the Movement while discovering his true past. How is he linked to the mysterious leader of the Movement, a man simply known as the General? As Nick delves deeper into his memories he discovers that he may have once been a traitor…Does he truly wish to learn who he once was? SHORT BACKGROUND Nick is a no-nonsense combat veteran who commands a crack strike team for the United States Anti Terror Corps. However, when he is captured by the terrorist organization known as the Movement Nick learns that the life he knows is a lie, a set of memories implanted to bury his true self, and his true powers. Nick discovers that he is actually an agent of a secret government organization known as Mindgate. There he was trained in the use of his budding PSI abilities, becoming a powerful weapon against worldwide terrorist threats that wield their own brand of psychic powers. Chosen to infiltrate a terrorist organization known as the Movement, Nick's memories and powers were temporarily wiped to get him past the enemy's PSI probes. Now Nick must escape his captors and struggle against the powerful PSI agents of the Movement while discovering his true past. How is he linked to the mysterious leader of the terrorists, a man simply known as the General? As Nick delves deeper into his memories he discovers that he may have once been a traitor. Does he truly wish to learn who he once was? 'Special Agent Sara Blake' Height: 5'7" Weight: 124 lbs Age: 27 Psi Power: The Power of Telepathy Biography: Sara Blake remembers very little about her youth, growing up in state sponsored homes for young adults after the sudden death of her parents. She spent years in therapy for the voices in her head and vivid nightmares as a result of this psychological trauma. After a battery of clinical testing, a paranormal specialist working for a government agency suggested she be tested for her PSI abilities. Through this testing procedure, it was proven that Sara had strong Telepathic powers. She was eventually recruited by Project Mindgate and began training as a PSI-Operative. After a short time, government funding for this program began to fade and Sara became suspect of the group's leadership under General William Kreiger. When Project Mindgate was shut down, Sara went underground but kept a close watch on the General and his plans. Sara Blake is a strong willed, independent woman that carries a lot of psychological scars. She is also a highly skilled undercover operative that shares her secrets with no one. Sara has now infiltrated the Movement to gain access to the General, but she also has plans of her own. 'The Minions: Meat Puppets' The Movement uses brainwashed humans as their nameless, numberless minions. Mind controlled and unquestioning, these "super soldiers" overcome their enemies by shear number, force and terror. They can be programmed to be immune to pain, to lay down their lives without question, or to kill with no remorse. The ranks of the Movement's army are swelled by captives that are taken from terrorist actions around the globe. Subdued, rendered unconscious and shipped back to the Movement's secret labs, these men and women wake to find themselves in a nightmarish series of experiments meant to condition and brainwash them. First their memories are wiped clean. Then new, docile personas are imbedded in their minds. Finally they go on to receive special training which is downloaded directly into their heads. After the Meat Puppet soldiers are prepared they are then housed in large cold storage cryogenic facilities. They are hung by the back of their necks on hook-like apparatus that also feeds them a direct fiber optic hook up. The Meat Puppets can be commanded with lighting fast digital downloads and activated in waves, dropping off of the racks by the dozens and swarming to their posts. There are three levels of Meat Puppet warriors, each one more powerful, cunning and deadly. MP1: The most numerous, these MP's are made up of people that have been quickly brainwashed. They are often "new recruits" who have only recently been kidnapped and had the very lowest form of "programming" in the meat lockers. These soldiers use numbers and superior firepower to defeat their enemy. MP2: These soldiers are a step above the common Meat Puppet. Longer re-programming time has allowed them to be more accurately programmed and controlled. They have higher abilities of reason and independent thought which make them harder to outsmart and defeat. MP3: The highest form of the Meat Puppet, these soldiers are also the least numerous. Combining individual thought, cunning training and a lack of fear, these super soldiers are deadly and efficient. These MP's can also be quickly trained via downloadable programs to perform a variety of tasks, from simple demolitions to difficult piloting skills. 'Edgar Barret - Master of Telekinesis' Age: 37 Height: 6'8" Weight: 385lbs Psi Power: Telekinesis, allowing him to move whatever he wants. Biography: Edgar Barret once led a simple life, blending into the crowd and suffering the insults of others, who found him loathsome and weak. His life changed with the emergence of his PSI abilities, allowing him to attain power, money and status. Barret wields a powerful version of Telekinesis that made him a strong ally of Project Mindgate. Brought into the operation early, Barret rose to dominance among the PSI agents, a position he relished. Wishing to remain the star player of Mindgate, Barret began to do the dirty work of the General, eventually entering into a conspiracy to help his leader take control of the organization from the government. Everything proceeded smoothly until the arrival of a new and even more powerful agent - Nick Scryer. Unsure as to whether or not he could trust Nick, the General kept a close eye on the newcomer by partnering him with Barret. But their plans were ultimately resisted and eventually exposed. Barret fled with the General into hiding and now secretly runs several high profile businesses acting as fronts for the Movement. He launders money, moves weapons and supplies, and uses his influence to allow the General to operate in more than a dozen smaller nations across the globe. Barret's lust for power and his downtrodden past have fueled his belief in the idea of a "PSI elite." He foresees a world in which the powerful PSI few will rule over a world of "Mundanes." It is for this goal that he begins his quest to help the General attain ancient power - a power that will allow them to rule the world. 'The General - Major S.O.B.' Age: 52 Height: 6' 2" Weight: 180 lb. Psi Power: None that are known of at this time. Biography: A distinguished military record brought William Kreiger into the underground realm of government Black Ops programs. Placed in charge of the government's Psi program, code named "Project Mindgate", he began to understand the true power of the human mind. However, the end of the Cold War also brought an end to Project Mindgate. Unwilling to lose the power of his position, Krieger overstepped his authority and used the agency to further his ambitions. Indicted for war crimes by his own country, he escaped trial and fled underground. Now re-emerging as the General, he has become the enigmatic leader of the terrorist organization known as "The Movement". Backed with a growing army led by a group of powerful rogue Psi-Agents from around the world, his goal is to retrieve and control the pieces of a mysterious ancient artifact. The General's insane lust for domination leads him t believe this artifact has the potential to bestow upon him the ultimate power of a god. 'Jov Leonov - Master of Mind Control' Age: 52 Height: 6' 1" Weight: 175 lb. Psi Power : Mind Control, using others to do his dirty work. Biography: Jov Leonov, originally a native of Mongolia, was taken in by the Soviet government when an accident left him blind at an early age, but also left him with powerful Mind Control abilities. Raised and groomed to be the perfect Soviet spy, he soon became a deadly Psi operative. Following the end of the Cold War, Leonov became involved with the terrorist organization known as the "The Movement". Recruited for his expertise in Mind Control, the cold and calculating Leonov began development on a secret project known only as the "Meat Puppet Program". Leonov is always flanked by one of his "victims", using their eyes for his vision through Mind Control. He remains calm and controlled when his meticulous plans are operating smoothly. However, he can become unstable and irrational when all does not go according to his plan. 'Marlena Kessler - Master of Pyrokinesis' Age: 34 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 125 lb. Psi Power: Pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire, explosions, and heat. Biography: Marlena Kessler grew up in a divided Germany. When her powers manifested themselves during puberty she was quickly inducted in the Soviet Psi-Ops program. However, Marlena took the first opportunity she could to flee to the west, leaving behind her family and past. Marlena was later recruited into The Movement by Edgar Barret. His rhetoric of a Psi elite appealed to her sense of justice. Now her righteous attitudes about the Mundanes have led her to become a bitter and arrogant woman, driven by a desire for power. 'Nicholas Wrightson - Master of Remote Viewing' Age: 41 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 111 lb. Psi Power: Remote Viewing, the ability to send one's mind out-of-body and spy anywhere in the world. He also has the ability to Mind Control weak willed individuals. Biography: Wrightson once worked alongside Nick at Mindgate where he put his RemoteViewing talents to good use. But as he began to take longer and longer trips into the ether of RV his sense of reality began to unravel. When Project Mindgate ended, Wrightson was seduced into joining the Movement. It was here that Wrightson became the General's eyes and ears across the globe, spying on the world through the ether of RV. He has since withdrawn completely from the real world. It is an addiction, a fix that he needs to survive, and so strong that he refuses to return to his true body. Few within the Movement truly understand how deranged Wrightson has become, and even fewer are aware of the location of his real body that grows more sickly and wretched in its hidden sanctuary, murmuring incoherently about strange things and entities. 'Wei Lu - Master of Illusion' Age: 24 Height: 5' 4" Weight: 110 lb. Psi Power: Illusion, the ability to create false visions and memories in the minds of others. Biography: When her Psi powers were detected, Wei Lu was taken from her family and raised to be a perfect intelligence Agent by the Chinese government. She became a one-woman killing machine that used her ability to implant false visions and beliefs into the minds of others as a means to carry out the will of the state. However, Wei Lu grew to be a young woman driven by introspection in a world where the line between reality and fantasy are easily blurred. She soon came to the attention of The Movement, and it was here that she found a place to explore these ideas. She gained access to the General's knowledge of Psi in exchange for her stunning power, which she uses to hide the operations of The Movement from prying eyes. 'Dr. Kimiko Jones - Scientist' Age: 28 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 115 lb. Biography: Kimiko became a scientist in order to follow in the footsteps of her grandfather, who left a distinguished research career to delve into the secret world of the occult. She soon discovered that her grandfather was in fact researching ancient relics for the American government. Relics that were somehow linked to the world of Psi power. Her obsession with her grandfather's past and her own research brought her to the attention of the General, who allowed her access to certain artifacts and knowledge that only he possessed. Making great strides in her research, Kimiko has blinded herself to the General's true purpose, and has only recently begun to realize that the man who she once saw as a benefactor may in fact be mankind's greatest threat. Aura Beast The Aura Beast is a creature that isn't visible in the normal world, unless you have the ablity to Aura View. They are violent creatures, and will attack without provocation. They are roughly three feet in length, and move about through some form of levitation. Not much elses is known about these creatures, but they are very dangerous, avoid at all costs. Experiment X 17:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Experiment XExperiment X 17:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC)